


Animalistic

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: The wolf smirked at him, flashing Joshua a mouthful of sharp teeth, his eyes gleaming inhumanly.Joshua shivered. Not because of the cold but of what he knew was going to come when they reached their house. Every full moon after Jeonghan went out for his run and time to howl at the moon with his other wolf friends, he came home hungry. Hungrier than normal. Hungry for Joshua.





	Animalistic

Standing outside in the forest, Joshua shivered. Just a little; the air breeze that night was more frigid then the last month. He wrapped his sweater tighter around him as he walked deeper down the path, the leaves crunching under his feet. Fall had come and littered the ground with the trees clothes, leaves colored red, brown, yellow, and a few shades of orange. The season whole heartedly welcomed by his lover. The other man had grinned as the temperatures had dropped and he would stop sweating so profusely and Joshua would push him away, denying him cuddles. Too much body heat in the summer was nasty and Joshua didn’t appreciate sweat on him as they cuddled. Joshua had a love-hate relationship with the colder seasons; he hated being cold. But as it got colder his lover would grab him, haul him close and they’d fall to their bed and snuggle in the sheets and against each other, Joshua gladly leeching the warmth from his darling’s overly warm body.

He didn’t have said lover here now though. He had to run and howl at the moon a bit tonight. Looking up, Joshua shook his head at the full moon. It shone brightly, almost winking in the night sky. It was lovely to be sure, but Joshua didn’t like being dragged out of the warmth of his home. He stopped as he heard a familiar howl echo. Smiling, he wrapped his sweater tighter around him and waited.

A wolf came into view. He was large, and a lovely mottled black, blue, and grey mix of fur. The wolf’s moved gracefully, running to Joshua lightly, working his hardened muscles.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua said softly, knowing full well that Jeonghan would hear him over the rustling of the branches and the crunching of the leaves underneath his paws.

He stopped in front of Joshua, tongue lolling out. Panting, the wolf rubbed his body against Joshua’s legs, careful in how much of his body weight he pushed forward lest he trip Joshua backwards.

“You’re excited tonight,” Joshua hummed as he let one of his hands fall down to pet Jeonghan’s ears, smiling as he nuzzled his head into Joshua’s hand.

Jeonghan whined and side-eyed him, silently telling him, ‘No shit.’

Chuckling, Joshua moved away from Jeonghan’s cuddling. “Hmm. Come on,” he tilted his head, “let’s go home.”

* * *

Joshua kept one hand in Jeonghan’s fur as they walked back to their home surrounded by the natural growth of the forest and the night animals keeping quiet as they knew a predator was in their midst. Joshua let his mind wander. He knew Jeonghan would protect him if anything was deemed a threat. He let out a small snort. Jeonghan found a lot of things a threat, even people who were just talking to Joshua, the dumb jealous wolf. But Jeonghan was Joshua’s, his jealous possessiveness included.

His foot cracking down on a branch, he nearly stumbled as Jeonghan quickened his pace. “Slow down,” Joshua let out, letting Jeonghan catch him with his body. “We’re almost home.”

The wolf smirked at him, flashing Joshua a mouthful of sharp teeth, his eyes gleaming inhumanly.

Joshua shivered. Not because of the cold but of what he knew was going to come when they reached their house. Every full moon after Jeonghan went out for his run and time to howl at the moon with his other wolf friends, he came home hungry. Hungrier than normal. Hungry for Joshua.

He knew once they reached home he’d be on the nearest available flat surface and Jeonghan would take him, quick and hard. If they could keep themselves under control after the first round they’d move to the bed and Joshua would be clawing at the sheets, arching his back, letting Jeonghan bite marks into his skin, making sure to broadcast who Joshua belonged too.

Jeonghan would make Joshua beg, voice out his wants for more. He’d grab onto Joshua’s legs and spread them wide. He’d have Joshua panting and growling for more and he’d laugh, chuckle at Joshua’s wants and delight, in the fact that he made Joshua turn into something of an animal. Then he’d give Joshua everything he’d ask for and more.

They would fuck like animals and Jeonghan would have Joshua moaning until Joshua spurted himself and Jeonghan creamed and knotted Joshua full. But not now. Not out here. Joshua never let Jeonghan take him outside in the forest. He had to wait.

Joshua let out a yelp as he felt a snout up his butt, his thoughts distracting him from their walk home.  “Jeonghan,” he gasped, smacking the wolf on the head lightly, pushing him away from sniffing at him.

He grinned, tongue lolling out again. His blue wolf eyes danced. Jeonghan must’ve smelled the scent of lube in Joshua’s prepped ass and his arousal.

Fighting down a blush, Joshua turned his head away, eyes facing the lights of their front porch, not wanting to give Jeonghan the pleasure of his embarrassed face. “Come on. Let’s go home before I freeze out here.”

Jeonghan let out a happy whuff and pushed at Joshua’s thighs, moving him forward. Soon he’d have Joshua becoming wild like him.


End file.
